


Not Unusual

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous prompted:</b>  I had this image in my mind of Blaine having one of those weeks and not feeling like talking about it and Kurt coming back in their home in New York and finding him in the same position on the couch for like the umpteenth time and just knowing what it’s troubling his husband/fiance so much and then just sweet cuddling or so…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Unusual

When Kurt comes home from class on Monday to find Blaine curled up on the couch, staring blankly at the TV, he doesn't think much of it. He kicks off his shoes by the door, walks over, and drops onto the cushions by Blaine's feet to pull his legs onto his lap.

“How was class?” he asks.

Blaine shrugs. “It was okay.”

“Hey, you've been a NYADA student for more than a week now,” Kurt reminds him, massaging Blaine's feet. “Are you liking it so far?”

Blaine shrugs again. “Yeah. I guess.”

Kurt frowns, surprised at Blaine's lack of enthusiasm, but lets it go. He remembers well how overwhelming those first few weeks in a new city can be.

**

When he comes home from band practice on Tuesday and finds Blaine curled up in the exact same position as the day before, staring at the television that is not even on, Kurt begins to worry. He's rarely ever seen Blaine having two off days in a row.

So he squeezes himself between Blaine and the backrest, spooning him and nuzzling his face against the side of Blaine's neck.

“Bad day?” he asks.

Blaine shakes his head. “I don't know. I'm just – I don't know.”

Kurt kisses the spot just under his ear that he knows always makes Blaine melt. “Anything I can do?”

Instead of answering, Blaine just grabs Kurt's arm that's draped over his waist, hugging it securely to his chest, cuddling back against him as if he's cold and Kurt is a blanket.

Kurt hugs him tighter and just holds him until it's time to get up and make dinner.

**

On Wednesday, Kurt comes back from a late shift at the diner, figuring Blaine will already be asleep in their bed (their bed, a thought that still makes him grin like an idiot and suppress the urge to burst into song in the middle of a crowded subway platform whenever he remembers).

Instead, Blaine is on the couch, in the exact some position he's been in the last few nights, staring blankly ahead.

Kurt toes off his shoes, walks over, and kneels on the floor next to the couch so he can prop his chin on the cushions right in front of Blaine's face. He reaches out, gently brushing his fingertips down the side of Blaine's head.

“Hey.”

Blaine smiles at him weakly. “Hey.”

Kurt looks at him for a long moment. “What are you doing up? It's late.”

Blaine shrugs. “I was waiting for you.”

“On this lumpy old couch? Isn't our bed more comfortable?”

“Too far away,” Blaine explains, as if that says it all.

Kurt cups Blaine's cheek in his hand, thumb caressing the corner of his mouth, and the unhappy little smile Blaine twitches at him makes his heart hurt. “You're sad. Wanna tell me why?”

Blaine shakes his head. “I'm fine.”

“You've been living on this couch for the past three days when you weren't in class,” Kurt reminds him, then adds, quietly, “I'm sorry you're sad.”

Blaine sighs. “It's not your fault. I'm just – being weird.”

“No, you're not.” Kurt leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips even if the angle is a bit awkward and he mostly gets the skin under his bottom lip. “You're – adjusting.”

Blaine closes his eyes, looking tired. “I really wanted to be here. I just thought -”

Kurt heaves himself off the floor, tugging at Blaine's hands to get him to sit up. “Come on, up, this is uncomfortable.”

With a bit of maneuvering, they manage to arrange themselves in their preferred time-tested, movie-watching cuddle position – Kurt with his arms around Blaine and Blaine's head on Kurt's shoulder.

“I felt the same way when I first came here,” Kurt tells him. “It feels like you're all on your own for the first time in your life and you don't know anyone and making friends is difficult when you're new somewhere. It took me a while too.”

“I'm not on my own though,” Blaine says, turning his head up for a real smile, finally. “I have you.”

“And you're not getting rid of me, ever,” Kurt promises.

Blaine laughs quietly, then shakes his head. “I just – get home from class and I'm bored, and I don't know what to do. I'm just – I feel -”

“Lonely?”

Blaine bites his lip. “This is ridiculous. I'm never really alone. There's always someone here.”

“It's not ridiculous, though,” Kurt tells him. “It's okay to feel a little lost at first. I think everyone does.”

“I barely ever had a minute to myself in high school,” Blaine says. “It's weird, being – like this. I thought I was going to be busier.”

Kurt nods. “Yeah, but – before you know it, you'll be so overwhelmed with classes and homework and class projects and rehearsals, you won't even have time to remember ever being bored,” he promises. “And you'll have a very busy social life again in no time. You make friends just by being in the same room with people. Trust me. It'll happen.”

“But I want it to happen now,” Blaine complains. “This sucks. I don't know. I don't remember it being this difficult at Dalton, and when I came to McKinley I already knew all of your friends -”

“Yeah, it still wasn't easy for you at first, though,” Kurt reminds him. “But you won them all over in the end. Because everyone loves you.” He kisses Blaine's temple. “I mean, no one loves you as much as I do, but I think that goes without saying -”

Blaine lifts his head to smile up at him. “And no one loves you as much as I do. I love you a lot.”

Kurt lets himself be kissed, slow and gentle, fingers curling into the fabric of Blaine's sweater. God, it is good having him here, finally. “The thing, is,” he breathes, pulling back just far enough to be able to speak. “You already have, like, fifteen new contacts in your phone. You can hardly walk two steps on campus without someone stopping to talk to you. Being home early three days in a row doesn't mean you're alone. It just means you got home early three days in a row. Give it a little time. You'll be fine.”

“It's not just that though,” Blaine admits. “I didn't even want to hang out with anyone today. Or yesterday. I just – I wanted to be here so much and now it's like -” he breaks off, shaking his head. “It's silly.”

“You miss home,” Kurt says.

Blaine hides his face behind his hands. “This is so embarrassing.”

Kurt laughs. “Honestly, the first few weeks I was here, I just constantly wanted to turn on my heels and run back home to Ohio. I just missed everyone so much – you, of course, but also – I really missed my dad.”

Blaine looks at him. “What, you don't anymore now?”

Kurt shakes his head. “Of course I still do. But trust me, it gets easier after a while.”

Blaine cuddles back against him, face pressed against Kurt's chest. “I'm really glad I have you, you know that?”

Kurt wraps him up in his arms, holding on tight. “I'm so glad you're here. I was so tired of missing you all the time. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Blaine says. “And I'm sorry for being weird.”

“You're not,” Kurt assures him. ”You're wonderful. In fact, you should come with me right now to our bedroom so that I can show you just how wonderful you really are.”

“No roommates tonight?” Blaine asks, voice hopeful.

“Not for another hour or so,” Kurt promises.

“I really am glad to be here,” Blaine says, and kisses him.


End file.
